Sunset ch1 part 1
by xnaruhina.b
Summary: this is a story based of of TWILIGHT. I have changed a LOT of things though. The names arnt the same so bare with me. and i know this first part sux but i have to write the borring stuff to get to the good parts.


I jumped when my alarm clock suddenly started to go off. It had been a while since I had set that thing, but my mom told me to wake her up early so we could get going to the airport. So, I hopped out of bed. I looked around my room, it was barren and blank. All of the furniture had been sent up to our new house somewhere in North Dakota. I wasn't really excited about that; I protested against it for the longest time but I finally gave up knowing that it wouldn't help, my mom was to stubborn to give up a well paying job. I yawned and then, trudged out of my bedroom and across the hall to my moms. The door was already open so I went in and flopped don on the air mattress beside her. It made her jump, which was kind of funny to see since she doesn't get scarred that easily.

I shook her shoulder. "Time to get up mom..."

"Noooooo," she groggily said, "five more minuets…" And she pulled the sheet up over her face. I got up and yanked it off of her. She moaned. "I want to sleep!!"

"Well to bad, it's time to get up."

She sighed. "Fine" when she sat up her short, almost gray, bushy hair was stuck in the same position as when she was laying down. I started to walk out of the room.

"I'm gonna go get ready, you should do the same." I trudged into my room and rummaged around in my suit case for my bag of toiletries. Then I walked in to the bathroom and started to brush my teeth, going as slow as possible hoping that the few extra minuets would make us late for the plain. But my hope was in vain.

After I was done with that I put my stuff back into my bag and searched around for some clothes to wear for the flight. I decided on some black stretchy capries and a green camp T shirt. After a while, the smell of coffee drew me into the kitchen for breakfast. Mom was already leaning against the counter pouring her self a cup. "Do you want some sweaty?" she asked getting another cup.

"Sure," I said walking over to her. She handed me the cup. "Hey, aren't my friends coming over to say goodbye before we leave?"

"Yeah I think. That's what you planned with them." Just as she said that I heard a knock on the door. I set my coffee down and rushed to the door. After I pulled it open I saw a rush of red hair and Hannah glommed on to me. It made me stumble backward. And there in the doorway was Brett, and his little sister Paige. Brett was just a little taller than I was; his hair was dark brown and in them was his sunglasses. Although, his little sister Paige was the complete opposite; she was 9 and I use to baby-sit her, her hair was long and blond. When se saw me, a large smile spread across her heart shaped face. I gently pushed Hannah back to look at her face.

"Are you crying?!" she just nodded. "It's okay Hannah; I'll come back and visit on breaks." She just nodded again. "Mom, we need tissues!" Mom came running in with a hand full.

"Here you go hunny," she handed her some.

"Thanks"

"Well why don't you come in, it's a little warm out."

We all walked silently into the kitchen. Paige skipped by us, her small figure, pixie-like as she hopped up and perched on the counter. I forgot how springy she was. Brett leaned on the counter next to her. And Hannah was still attached to my arm, just a few drops of tears in her eyes.

"Sammy! I don't want you to leave!" Paige wined from the counter. "Who's going to which me while mommy and daddy are out?"

"It will be fine Paige. You can come and visit all the time and I'll come back all I can okay?" I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And I'm sure that Breanna can which you."

"Okie dokie."

"What time are you leaving?" Brett asked turning his body so he was facing me.

"Uh, I think we have to be there around ten, our flight is at twelve. Right mom?"

She walked down the hall and peaked in. "Right."

I looked down at my pink watch on my wrist. "It's 9:20, we have ten minuets. Can you guys help me put stuff in the car? MY MOM, is to lazy." I hope she heard me.

We all grabbed some stuff, except for Paige, She was sitting on the front step playing Brett's gameboy, and loaded it into the minivan. Later we said our good byes and mom and I left, never to come back.(except for holidays, of course)

skip car ride and plain ride

* * *

-end of chapter 1 part 1-

JJ- yeah I know it wasn't that long but still… it will get better I swear!!

DD- riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

JJ-shut up!! X


End file.
